Mexican Nights ( A little tag to Angels and Demons)
by giacinta
Summary: The brothers are getting away from it all down south. It would be better to have read Angels and Demons first, but it can be read on its own.


Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to guest Sarah too. :) I'm glad you all enjoyed the story.

X

Mexican Nights, [ A little tag to Angels and Demons.]

XXXXXXXXXXXX

§... § means the brothers are communicating telepathically.

X

XXXXXXXXXX

§ Sam, Sammy. Saaammy!§

§ Dean! What's wrong? §

§ Nothing. Just get your ass down here; I've got a couple of cuties lined up!§

§ Cuties? §

§ Girls, Sammy! Those creatures that you seem to have forgotten exist! There's one here who's just dying to meet you. She's up on all that technical computer crap you like, not to mention she's a real hottie. §

§ Dean I can't believe you woke me for this. Get out of my head, Dude. I'm not going anywhere, especially not to meet girls with the Dean Winchester seal of approval! §

§ Come on Sam, don't be such a wussie! She's a real classy chick. I've told her all about you and she just loves tall, shy men. §

§ Shy? What the Hell, Dean! I have no intention of coming but even if I did, 'shy' would put me right off. §

§ Dude, you might have been a bad-ass womanizer when you were Robo-Sam, but the real you still goes all pink when a girl checks out your ass. You don't want to keep a lady waiting now, do you? §

Sam sighed as he threw back the sheets.

He knew that Dean wasn't going to stop until he turned up at whatever bar his brother was hanging out at; so it would be quicker just to make an appearance, keep him satisfied and then head back to the unusually comfortable bed he had been happily burrowed into.

He ran a quick shower, more to waken himself up than anything else, and exited the room

X

§ Where are you Dean? § Sam bitched.

§ Bar Conchita right on the waterfront; you can't miss it just take the road straight down from the motel. §

X

Sam walked into the noisy animated bar, the warm balmy weather they were having encouraging the inhabitants of the small sea-front town to be out enjoying it.

"Sammy, over here," Dean shouted, his booming voice easily heard over the noise.

Sam sighed again. The bed he had just left was ever more enticing.

X

His big brother had a couple of curvaceous girls hanging off his arms, a busty blond and a black-haired beauty, none of which appealed in the slightest to Sam.

§ Dean, You got me out of bed at two in the morning for one of these two! Dude! §

§ Na, Sammy. I know they're not your style but they do have a little sister whose gonna be your dream girl. §

He whispered something to the two women and then led Sam over to a secluded table where a young dark-haired woman was sitting, looking every bit as bored as Sam was feeling.

"Leticia," Dean smiled engagingly. "This is my little brother that I was telling you about. Leticia... Sam. Sam... Leticia." As she looked up she smiled , a dimpled smile that would have melted the heart of an iceberg and Sam was no iceberg; he sometimes just acted like one!

§ Go for it Sammy! § Dean sent as he watched Sam exhibit his own not indifferent dimples.

§ Shut up Dean! § Sam sent back, but Dean could tell that his little brother was favourable impressed by Leticia and satisfied, he made his way back to the waiting girls where he turned his charm full on. It was Sam's deal now, he could take it or leave it.

X

When finally Dean tore his eyes away from all the female goodness that surrounded him, he glanced over at Sam's table where he saw the two young people deep in conversation but his experienced eye told him that it wouldn't be long before they upped their game to something more intimate. Just as he was about to do with his own delicious young ladies.

As they made their way to the exit he couldn't resist one last little dig at his brother.

§ Atta boy Sammy. You'll thank me in the morning. §

§ Shut up Dean! § was the only answer he received. But there was no malice behind it and Dean congratulated himself on a job well done.

"Ladies. Shall we go?" he smirked anticipating what was to come.

X

Heaven's general? He was never going to apply for _that_ job. He had heaven here on Earth, right here, right now!

X

XXX The enD XXX


End file.
